Waiting
by DeneuveYSL
Summary: Oneshot about Megan and Kate. They're already dating. It's very fluffy, really it's too much. I hope you'll like it anyways.


Hi, this a very fluffy story, i never wrote something with so much fluff, i think think it's because i need some kegan, so guys, i don't know you but your stories are great so please keep them coming!

Love!

* * *

Megan Hunt had never notice how time could be slow, she never paid attention to it. For the first time she was waiting for someone and it felt awful. Her mind was going crazy, building scenarios, Why Kate wasn't on time? What happened? She kept walking in the crowd of the awaiting families, lovers, wifes who came for the same reason she was here. This atmosphere was new for her, never in her life she went to pick someone she loved at the airport. Megan starded to think that maybe it was a bad idea, she should have waited at the office like everyone... Maybe Kate would not like the initiative, what if she took a another plane, what if she met someone new on her trip... But her thougths were interrupted by the arrival of the first voyagers. The crowd kept pushing her as she tried to stand up on her heels but she couldn't see anything. Trying to keep her balance she suddenly felt an arm snake around her waist, pulling her out of the crowd. Recognising immediatly the perfume of her lover she pulled the woman flushed against her, inhaling her hair. Still in Megan's arms, Kate was the first to speak:

-God, it's the best airport surprise I ever had.

-I missed you so much Kate.

Smiling the blond closed the distance between them, kissing her hard, not caring about anything else. Her lips and tongues melting together, hands caressing locks, grabbing necks, waist until they both felt the need to breath. They kept their bodies close, eyes locked surrounded by the buzzing of other people hugs and kisses.

After the luggage claim they could have come back to work but it was already late and the idea of a hot bath and Megan's warm bed was too seducing. During the ride their hands couldn't stop lightly caressing thights and arms giving goose pumps and other kinds of reactions to the two women. Once at the door Megan was having a hard time focusing on the lock while Kate kept kissing and sucking on her neck, palming her breast from behind, her hot breath tickling her chin. She finally opened the door and they let the purses and the suitcase fall, only concerned by each other lips and skins.

After a long session of love making, they stayed with theirs legs intertwined on the bed softly caressing each others.

-Meg?

-Yes honey.

-I have a gift for you. As she said it she smiled in the naughty way the redhead couldn't resist to.

-You have, is that a dirty thing, cause I believe you already gave me a good deal of gifts. Not that I mind receiving them...

-It's not a dirty thing! It's a real gift but I'm not sure I shoud give to you!

-What? You can't just say you have a gift and then take it back, it's not fair.

Kate had retrieved herself from Megan's arms and runned to the linving room to grab a little box in her suitcase. When she came back into the room Megan was in a seated position on the bed, waiting for her very naked lover to come back. As the blond climbed back into the love nest, Megan could'nt take her eyes off her;

-You're so beautiful!

-Shut up and open your present.

-A ring?! God it's beautiful, is that a yellow diamond? Are you nuts? Is that... is that what, are you...

-I just saw it and I couldn't stop thinking about you wearing it but it's not a proprosal, I mean it is in a way cause I love you and I want to be with you, but we're not ready? are we?

-Well maybe we could be, I mean while you were gone I kind of made room in my closet and I kind of bought a ring too, but I was saving it for christmas..

-But Christmas is in two week...

-Yeah, I think I'm ready but I understand that you're not and I can wait, take all the time you... But her sentence was cut off by Kate's lips crushing into hers, the blond pushed her against the pillows, kissing her with tenderness until they were both breathless. Kate was the first to speak again;

-I don't need time, what I need is you, so... Megan will you marry me?

-Yes please!

Relieved Kate let herself fall on her lover's chest, with her head in the crook of her neck, she grabbed the ring and slide it on Megan's finger before kissing her hand.

-Wait! I have yours, don't move.

She stretch herself to open the nightstand drawer and take a little red box. Then she slide from under Kate and crouched on the floor next to her. Kate rolled over to come closer, as the redhead pulled the ring out and slide it on her hand. Both women couldn't stay away from each other longer so they kissed and made love again, all night long.


End file.
